The Icing on the cake
by Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101
Summary: Just a little one-shot cuz I got bored. Icing is always a messy thing in the grimm household...Story better then summary!


**_Just a little one shot because I got bored. Sorry if it seems OOC a little. Enjoy! _**

* * *

The Icing on the cake(Sabrina's POV)

I woke up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I expected to hear people screaming and fighting, pages of books flipping by, and maybe a prank or two set off, but no. The whole house was in dead silence. I looked at the clock 10:13 am. _Well that's odd, _I thought to myself, but I shoved it into the back of my brain and got ready for the day.

I walked over to my closet and got dressed. I had put on a navy hollister tank top and a white ambercrombie long sleeve over that. The I wore dark blue skinny jeans and warm moccasins. I looked at myself in my mirror and smiled. I actually looked pretty nice today.

I walked out of my room and stood at the top of the stairs. Nothing. What was going on? Suddenly, I heard mild whispers, although I could only make out a few like: _Daphne__ Shut up!, _and, _Shes coming, quiet down_. That's it I've officially lost my mind. I snuk down the stairs and was prepared for whatever would hit me. Boy was I unprepared.

"Happy Birthday Sabrina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My whole family, minus Puck, surprised me at the bottom of the held a delicious looking cake in their hands. It had vanilla icing and read_ Happy Birthday Sabrina in red script. _I couldn't believe that I had completely forgotten my birthday!

"Oh,um, thank you?" I said.

"Happy Birthday 'Brina!" Uncle Jake said, he must of arrived earlier because he now lives somewhere in the woods with his wife Briar**(A/N- Sorry, but I just can't accept that shes dead!)**

"Make a birthday wish, _liebling_!" Granny Relda said grinning.

"Alright," I said and closed my eyes. _I wish that I- _I began.

But, unfortunately, something pushed the back of my head, really hard, and sent me face first into the cake. I looked up and wiped the cake from my eyes, to see no one but the trickster king himself, held aloft by his beautiful pink insect-like wings.

"PUCK!!" I screamed. He began to laugh.

"Happy Birthday Grimm, hope you like your present," He said grinning at my boiling, icing covered face.

"Get down here gas-bag and have your cake!" I said throwing a chunk of cake at him. It hit him on the nose.

"Now that wasn't very nice," He said whipping the cake right back at me. Now we were in a full blown cake fight.

"_Lieblings _ENOUGH!!" Granny Relda shouted. We stopped fighting and looked right at her."Sabrina, go upstairs and get showered and changed, your friends will be here in about an hour for the baking party,Puck, that goes for you as well,"

Puck's face curled up in disgust, about the thought of taking a bath. I just rolled my eyes and trudged upstairs, not wanting to be splattered with cake when the guests arrived.

***

About an hour later 2 out of the 5 girls coming to the house had arrived. One of them being my best friend of ALL time, Skylar Black. She was a very pretty girl with long black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. She had the amazing ability to make everyone around her laugh and would never ever show anyone she was upset. Well in public anyway. That was one of the reasons I had grown to like Skylar, or Sky as she called her. The other? Sky was a fairy, and had been known to help the Grimm's on more then a few occasions. But no matter what the reason, Sky and I were inseparable. We were the best of friends till the end.

The other girl, who was also one of my best friends, was Belle. No not the Belle from beauty and the beast, but she was an everafter. She was tinker belle, but a in a larger form. Belle had dropped the "tinker" portion of her name when she became more of a...normal person. I had grown on Belle, mainly because she was like bug repellent on Puck. Puck refused to go anywhere near the friend of his worst enemy, Peter Pan. I knew that with Belle here, Puck wouldn't be going anywhere near my party.

These girls were my best friends, maybe even more like sisters to me. I mean sure Daphne was great and all but she could get a little annoying sometimes...

About 15 minutes later the other 3 girls arrived, Melanie(Daughter of Dorothy) , Cassidy(Daughter of Alice in wonderland), and Lucia( Daughter of the princess from The Princess and the pea). We all went into the dining room and oohed and awed at the set up for the party. Granny Relda thought that since I loved baking and decorating cakes and such, that I would have a baking party for my birthday. I thought it was a great idea, naturally.

Granny Relda had set up stations in the dining room. In one corner was the ingredients such as the eggs and milk and such.I made sure she only had regular ingredients, not like daisies or something strange. In another corner was a section to put icing or fondant on the cake. Granny Relda was going to actually bake the cakes for us because she didn't want anyone to burn themselves.

We all ran over to the baking station and began to make our cakes.

***

About 3 hours later we all had finished out cakes and were covered from head to toe in flour. Skylar had thought it would be funny to throw the remaining of the flour, on all of our heads. Well we didn't find it funny and we dumped a whole new bag of four on her. She looked like a ghost. I looked down at the table where all of our cakes had been placed. I had to admit they all had come out pretty good.

Melanie and Cassidy had shaped their cakes so they were perfectly rounded cakes that were covered in blue fondant and read _Happy Birthday Sabrina! _They even had put roses on the edges. They were done very nicely and I envy them for being such good cake makers.

Lucia and Belle had shaped their cakes to look like stars. They didn't write anything on them though, the just put a bunch of confetti on it. Still they were really good.

Skylar's cake had earned itself a name though. I called it "The fail cake". Sky had tried to do a layered strawberry shortcake...not the best idea. It was falling apart and looked like it would collapse if you barely even touched it. But still I loved the fact that she had put so much effort into it.

And then there was mine. Ugh, It was a rounded cake with a pink heart surrounding the letter "S". It had come out pretty good but I felt that something was missing. Sigh, I guess I would never know.

"Hey Sabrina," Sky called.

"Yea?"I said turning around to face them

"Think fast" Sky screamed whipping icing at my face. Instinctively I covered my face with my hands and waited for contact. It never came. Belle had jumped in front of me and took out a small tube. She blew into it and showered me with pixie dust. I noticed I was flying. Ha, this was fun. No wonder Puck loved to fly.

I zoomed over Sky's head and grabbed icing off of a nearby table and flung it back at Sky. Unfortunately it hit Melanie.

"Melanie, I'm so-" But the icing had already hit me. Pretty soon we were all throwing icing around and laughing, we didn't even notice when Puck came into the room, complaining about all the noise.

"What's going on in here?" Puck yelled, "If you annoying girls could stop your fighting for two seconds then maybe I could actually think straight! Man, girls are so dumb!" He shouted.

Puck realized his words a minute too soon. We all shot death glares in his direction, and raised the icing in our hands.

"On three, ..One," I began

"No trust me, you don't want to do this," Puck pleaded

"Two" Belle said. She loved torturing Puck

"Wait, please!" Puck begged as we backed him into a corner

"Fire!!" I shouted. We all threw the icing at Puck showering him in the tasty substance. When he wiped the icing off of his face he realized that there was a bowl full of vanilla icing sitting right next to him. He smiled deviously.

"Well girlie's," He said, "Looks like its time for an icing shower, don't ya think?" He said, right before scooping a handful of the icing and throwing it right at me.

"Puck, you are so dead!" I said before firing it back at him.

"Really, Grimm" Puck said before picking up a cake. I realized it was mine, the one I had worked so hard on.

"No Puck don't!!" I screamed and reached to grab it, but I was too late. He had smashed the cake right on top of my head. He had hit me with such force, I fell to the ground, coveerd with the beautiful creation that I had put do much effort into. Every girl except for me, because I still was on the ground, looked as if they were ready to kill Puck. He realized their glares, and his big pink wings sprouted form his back. He flew out of the room, from the fear of being ripped to shreads by their freshly manicured nails.

Belle popped out her own set of wings, but they were a bit smaller and were a white and greenish color. "I'll go handle that jerkface" She said and flew out after him. THe rest of the girls crowded around me and asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine but look at my cake! It's ruined!" I cried, putting my head in my hands. Skylar grabbed my hand and licked it.

"EWWWWWWW!!" I exclaimed pulling my hand back.

"Well at least your cake tastes good!" She said, and grabbed a big chunk of the cake off of my cheek and ate it. I laughed so hard I snorted.

"You really know how to make someone laugh, don't you?" I said

"I try," She said shrugging. Just then, Belle flew into the room.

"What happened?" I aksed.

"You'll see," She said grinning. Puck flew into the room, and his eyes looked around wildly, when they landed on me, he began to apologize...really fast.

"Grimm,!!!" He blurted out, then eyed Belle very cautiously. She nodded and he flew out of the room.

"What was that about?" I aksed

"Lets just say, Puck, would NOT look good in tights" She smiled and we hugged.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets dig in!" Sky shouted before indulging in her 'fail cake'.

***

I wanted to cry when everyone was leaving. I didnt because, 1 it's a stupid thing to cry over, and 2 Sky was allowed to sleep over. Yay! When everyone (minus Sky) had left. I opened my presents. I recorde a list of who got me what:

Granny Relda: A new radio for my room

Mr.Canis: A few cd's (for the radio, duh!)

Uncle Jake/Aunt Briar: An awsome Ipod powered by magic to play whatever song I wanted

Daphne: A necklace in the shape of a heart

Skylar: She got me this cool thing, kind of like a cell phone, that would allow us to contact one another whenever we wanted, and I could never lose it no matter how hard I try.

Belle: A container of Pixie dust

Melanie: Sparkly red ballet flats

Cassidy: A tea set

Lucia: A cook book

Puck: Nothing

Puck could be so heartless sometimes. I mean I know hes mean to me 24/7 but he could of at least been nice enough to get me a present. I sighed and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

***

It was about 3:30 in the morning when I woke up to hear a door slam. I looked over to my right and saw that Skylar was still asleep. I got out of bead to see who was one. _Thats strange,_ I thought to myself as i stepped out completely into the hallway. I figured that since I'm up I might as well get a glass of water. I headed down into the kitchen, when I saw a cake sitting on the table. There was a note right next to it. I picked it up and read it.

_Sabrina,_

_I truly am sorry for ruining your cake, I didn't realize how hard you worked on it until Belle knocked some sense into me... Anyways, I made you this cake as a ..replacement I guess. Enjoy! Happy Birthday!_

_Love,  
Puck_

_p.s. Dont worry, I washed my hands before I baked it!_

Sabrina looked down at the cake puck had made. It looked exactly like the one she had made, Vanilla Icing with a pink heart. But, the only difference was that instead of their being an "S" in the middle of the cake, it said "S+P". I guess the 'P' was what was missing. But still even the beautiful cake that Puck made didn't prevent Sabrina from covering him from head to toe with vanilla icing the next morning.

"What was that for Grimm?" He asked, annoyed with the prank she had pulled.

"Thanks for the cake, Puck" I replied before hugging him. I then ran upstairs to take a shower. Oh, how I loved icing.

**Sooooo did you hate it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Review!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**\\\///**

**\\//**

**\/**


End file.
